<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>resting at a rest stop by tidalwaveofbluebirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544926">resting at a rest stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds'>tidalwaveofbluebirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't go where i can't follow [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short One Shot, feel my need for sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Cloud crash at a rest stop to sleep. That's it, that's all.</p>
<p>Slice of Clack event 2020, Week 4: Journey, Prompt: Rest Stop</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't go where i can't follow [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>resting at a rest stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Letting the door swing shut, Cloud face plants onto the mattress, body jumping slightly as Zack makes his own impact next to him. An arm pulls him closer as he blindly toes out of his boots, sock covered feet nudging against Zack to do the same. A moment later, there are two more heavy thumps, but Cloud doesn’t give them a single passing thought, too busy wrapping his arms and legs around Zack, pulling him closer and closer until there wasn’t any space between them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The delivery took so much longer than they thought- more pay, sure great, but too many long hours on the road, nowhere proper to stop for gas and food and fucking sleep. As soon as this little rest stop came into view, Cloud floored it, feeling the losing battle to keep his eyes open. Zack all but slammed a handful of cash down, asking for a room, and now here they are.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bathing and food and fuel will all come later- right now it’s just time to sleep, Zack’s snoring luring him to sleep.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll have the last journey prompt up later today, hopefully.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>